


Аннексия

by Alena_Vespertilio



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Беларусь попала к Польше в плен во время советско-польской войны.





	Аннексия

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. На историчность не претендую.  
> 2\. Страны очевидно обладают всякими сверхспособностями; я придумала для фанфика их Беларуси.

Лежать в кустах было неудобно.  
Беларусь отложила подзорную трубу, осторожно потянулась и зевнула. На дороге, что лежала под холмом, никого нет. Можно и расслабиться. Хорошо, что на дворе август: не нужно таскать с собой килограммы еды. Сколько бы ты дней ни провёл в лесу, от голода не ослабеешь. Вот сейчас вокруг лежало много спелых яблок. Мелкие, конечно, зато ветер смог отбросить их подальше от деревьев, поближе к кустам. Беларусь обтёрла несколько и принялась неспешно обедать, время от времени оглядывая дорогу и прислушиваясь. Но в последние дни здесь было тихо. Только листья иногда шелестели.  
Беларусь замерла. Каким-то образом она чувствовала — если захочет — своих людей за многие километры. Чувствовала то, где находится, куда направляется её отряд. Если Беларусь замечала врагов, она всегда знала, в какую сторону бежать, чтобы предупредить своих. А быстроту обеспечивала выдающаяся физическая подготовка. Но сейчас она ощутила то ужасное чувство, которое означало, что на отряд напали, и он несёт большие потери. Значит, враги подобрались с другой стороны.  
Вдруг захрустели ветки. Беларусь перевернулась на спину и, схватив винтовку, прицелилась.  
Из-за деревьев показался Польша с несколькими солдатами. Как жаль, что Беларусь не ощущает приближения врагов!  
— Ку-ку! — улыбнулся Польша и помахал.  
Подавив желание выстрелить в чересчур радостное лицо, Беларусь опустила оружие.  
— Я должен взять тебя в плен, — развёл он руками: мол, что поделаешь — приказ.  
— Отлично, — буркнула Беларусь, но подошла.  
Не будешь же портить отношения из-за людских разборок. Конечно, России тоже могут отдать такой приказ… а могут и не отдать. Ну а кому она там нужна?  
— Только без них, — покосилась Беларусь на солдат. Те мерзко пялились и явно жалели, что такую девушку трогать запрещено. Глаза бы повыковыривать.  
Польша приказал им уходить, а сам уселся на искривлённый ствол старой яблони. Беларусь вздохнула: почувствовала, как оборвалась связь с отрядом. Это значит, что умер последний.  
У Польши хотя бы можно отдохнуть от этого.  
— Не обижаешься на меня?  
— Нет. Бессмысленно же.  
И правда. Разве сможет он что-то сделать? Правители вообще воспринимают его всерьёз? Польша опытен и вовсе неглуп, но почему-то это скрывает.  
— Пойдём тогда. Я привязал коня неподалёку.  
Польша спрыгнул с дерева и потащил Беларусь за руку в гущу леса. Такая бесцеремонность раздражала, хоть означала доверие и по крайней мере приятельские отношения.  
Впрочем, Польша с манерами знаком: помог сесть на коня, придерживал, когда Беларусь задремала от усталости.  
Его дом оказался небольшим, но светлым и чистым. Для Беларуси уже была подготовлена комната — кровать, тумбочка, туалетный столик с зеркалом, большой шкаф. Обнаружилась даже женская одежда. Интересно, насколько заранее Польша приготовился. Но это не плохо: Беларусь не переодевалась в новое уже давно. Взяла себе запасную форму на смену, и хватит. Давно она и ванной не видела; всё мылась в речках и озёрах, попадавшихся на пути.  
Польша галантно пропустил девушку вперёд. Тёплая вода расслабляла, и Беларусь сразу легла спать, хоть солнце ещё не село. Однако сны были тревожными. Привиделись несколько отрядов вперемешку: их разговоры, сражения. Мелькали и истории из жизней, рассказанных в пути или у вечернего костра, хоть Беларусь никогда не видела их близких и друзей. Нельзя привязываться к людям, но смерть некоторых не могла оставить её равнодушной.  
Сквозь сон Беларусь расслышала, как вошёл Польша. Он подошёл к кровати и поставил что-то на тумбочку — наверное, графин с водой. Неясно, долго ли Польша стоял: в полусне время течёт иначе. Но вскоре Беларусь почувствовала, что он склонился над ней и осторожно вытер слёзы. Он замер, а потом улёгся рядом и ласково гладил её по голове, как Украина в детстве.  
Беларусь привычно повернулась, положила руку на его грудь и уткнулась в плечо. Странно: его присутствие быстрее успокоило и помогло забыться безмятежным сном.


End file.
